


Always Remember Your Manners

by Beansontoest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, Fingerfucking, Fucking, I gave a lil something in the first chapter so it doesn't disappoint, I had to do it to em, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beansontoest/pseuds/Beansontoest
Summary: While on her way to her job aboard the Finalizer, Kylo Ren, the mysterious Commander of The First Order, approaches her and demands she come to his quarters. He tells her she needs to be 'punished.' What will happen to her?





	1. A Wild Kylo Ren Approaches

* * *

You don’t know how, but you’d caught his attention. It was on a day like any other, with you heading to your post aboard the _Finalizer_, when you felt _his_ gaze fall upon you. You knew it was _him_ because the halls had grown silent, and the terror he drew from everyone on the ship was dripping in the air.

As the black mass of a man stomped toward you, and with every fiber in your body screaming at you, _“don’t do it!”_, you looked up at him. The void of a visor was staring straight back at you. You panicked. What were you supposed to do? It was standard protocol to salute a superior officer, _especially the Commande_r, you added to yourself, but your nerves were firing uncontrollably. This was the first time you had kriffing seen him, for god’s sake! You couldn’t make a terrible first impression. _"But what if you did it wrong?”_ Your mind supplied. _“What if you moved your hand wrong, and he chopped it off? What if you called him the wrong name in your anxious, muddled-up state, and he cut your tongue out with his massive lightsaber?”_

You had heard many stories about _The Kylo Ren,_ The Commander of the First Order. He was a man with a reputation for his rage; owning an uncontrollable anger, destroying equipment aboard the _Finalizer_, as well as a large portion of the crew aboard. You’d thought they were rumors in the beginning, but after becoming a technician, you had seen the damage he had caused first hand. Sometimes, you felt as though you were a parent picking up after a stubborn child.

  
Your thoughts were racing a hundred miles an hour, as The Kylo Ren moved towards you. You slowly took him in: broad shoulders, a height that towered above you, his large form swept in black, as though he were trying to blend into the shadows. His body was very appealing, and you wondered what he looked like beneath his mask. You could feel your face flushing as you stared in bewilderment at his long legs; his long legs that were now right in front of you-  
_“Holy shit! Can’t he read thou-”_  
“Technician, your call sign.” Came his demand, deep and distorted through the modulator.  
Gulping down your anxiety, you managed to get out:  
“TECH-2481, sir.”  
“TECH-2481, are you aware of the word,_ respect?”_ He questioned. Oh, you were in deep shit now.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Well, can you explain as to _why_ you don’t seem to know how to use it?”

  
Oh fuck, you were really going to die now; you’d see it any second now, the ominous red light emanating from his lightsaber, plunging into your chest. You’ve messed up. _Bad_. All because you didn’t salute your Commander, and you may have thought about his strong, toned arms. You wondered what they would feel like wrapped around you, or his big hands, choking yo-  
He was still staring at you, making you feel small and scared, like a lion cornering a lamb. Realising you still had not answered his question, you pathetically stuttered out:

“I am so sor-sorry, sir! I-I don’t know wha-”  
“I think you need to be taught some manners, _Technician_. Clearly, the Order has not trained you well enough. You will come to my quarters this evening, and behave like a _good girl.”_  
Storming past you, Kylo Ren left you in the middle of the hall. Everyone was staring at you, the girl who had avoided death, or more specifically, the wrath of the enigma that was Kylo Ren. Your eyes bulged out of your head, finally having processed his words.

_ “His quarters? Good girl? What the fuck just happened?”_  
———

  
Kriff! What the hell had you gotten yourself into? You really didn’t want to go to Kylo Ren’s _personal_ quarters, but you _also_ didn’t want to make things exponentially worse by not showing up. What did he want you there for, anyway? You kept imagining the ways you were going to die by those hands; so big and brute, they could easily crush you. Or maybe he asked you there so he could torture you, so he could draw out your pain over a long period of time. But wouldn’t he do that in one of the interrogation rooms? This was not making any sense! Although, you had an eery feeling that he didn’t wish to hurt you, and that was all the more confusing. He had told you to be a _‘good girl’_, but what did that even mean?

  
Sighing to yourself, you checked the map on your Datapad, and seeing that you weren’t far from the Commander’s quarters, your nerves grew to untold heights. You really didn’t want to die, you had only just started working on the _Finalizer_, for kriff’s sake! You had trained all your life to be here; sacrificing so many things, so many relationships to be here- to be at your dream job. You hadn’t seen your parents in years, and you hardly made any friends during your teenage years- too focussed and enthralled by the idea of one day being employed by the great First Order.  
_“Calm down. Everything’s going to be absolutely fine. He is probably just going to give me a warning, and I am going to walk out alive.”_

  
Hearing a ‘ding!’ from your Datapad, your gaze traveled upwards to confirm that you were finally at the Commander’s quarters. Mentally prepping yourself and gathering your thoughts, you raised a hand to knock on the blastdo-  
_“What the fuck?”_

  
You were left standing out in the empty doorway of the Commander’s quarters after the door magically opened by itself._ Right…_ The Force. You _could_ do this, you could do this. You only hoped that nothing too horrible would happen, but you never thought it would be something so horribly _good._  
———

  
He didn’t know how it had happened, but _you_ had caught_ his_ attention. You, who blended straight into the Order; into the swirling cesspool of officers to higher-ups, and everything in between. You, who looked like no one more than just a simple technician; but yet he was already _enthralled._

  
He had caught a feeling in the Force as he was stalking the drab hallways of the _Finalizer._ Thinking nothing of it, he had initially ignored it- but that feeling became so unexplainably _strong._ Drawn to it, like a moth to a flame, he looked into it, and felt something he hadn’t in many years.  
_Joy._

  
A joy that radiated like an evening sunset- so bright and blinding. But this joy went so much deeper than an emotion; their soul was pure, untainted. It was such stark contrast to his angry, rotten one. He had to have it. To have them. So, as he approached the timid looking thing, he had heard her thoughts, had sensed her underlying, dirty desire for him. This had sparked something in the Commander. After so long of just being perceived as a monster, by his family, his friends, his peers, he wanted to be viewed as something different.

He desired to be _desired._

  
Making up his mind, he demanded the girl come to his quarters; after all, she had disrespected him, and she was in _dire_ need to be punished.  
———

  
Creeping your way into what seemed to be_ Kylo Ren’s_ living room, you were startled to find the Commander sitting in a chair, the way a King would sit on a throne.  
“Technician.” He said abruptly; cutting through the silence that filled the room.  
“I believe you know what you’re here for?”  
Taking a deep breath to quell your anxiety, you managed to say:  
“Yes, sir.”  
“And what’s that?”

  
You let your gaze slide up his large form, taking in every detail about the man clad in black: the roughness of his cowl, the dents and scratches that covered his mask, and the void that was where his eyes should be. You were unable to see them, yet you could feel his piercing gaze all over your body. It was unnerving. But for some odd reason, it was drawing you in; making your skin prickle in anticipation.

  
_“Technician._ I believe I asked you a question. It would be in your best interest not to disrespect me again, unless… Do you wish to be punished? Treated like a slut.”  
You felt your breath hitch in your throat. A warm sort of feeling started to bloom in your lower regions; his words stirring a strange longing in your brain. _“He can’t be serious…can he?”_

  
“I am more than serious, Technician. You have been so badly behaved- I have to teach you a lesson.” He drawled seductively. You couldn’t deny that you found him extremely attractive, and you hadn’t even seen his face. This thought caused you to pause. You really wanted to know the face of your Commander, the man you were currently lusting over.  
“Take off your mask.” You blurted out before you could stop it.  
He chuckled.

  
“Naughty_ and_ demanding. You’re going to be a fun little play-thing, aren’t you? I can’t wait to have you bent over, screaming my name. Or maybe I should choke the life out of you- I know you like the sound of that, _Technician_, I can hear your mind begging for it. Come over here, lay on your stomach over my legs, so I can give you what I _know_ you want.”

  
You were sure your face would be beet-red at this point, and you were sure your panties would be very wet from his words. For an unknown reason, you were compelled to do what he asked; at this point, you would do anything for him. You had no idea what came over you- why you felt such lust for your Commander. You had only met him this morning, and yet, here you were, in Kylo Ren’s quarters, laying across his legs, utterly submitted to him.

  
You heard a _'hiss_', and jumped when you heard a _‘thunk’_ from the floor.  
_“What the hell was that?”_

  
“Technician,” came his voice, soft without the voice modulator, but still deep and demanding. You gulped as the shocks of lust ran through your body, turning you on beyond belief. How was he doing this to you?  
“I want you to count each time I spank you, and if you don’t, _I’ll start all over again.”_ He all but purred into your ear; his hot breath hitting your neck, making you drip with need. You could feel your pussy weeping at his words.  
“What do you say?” He asked.  
“Yes, _Commander._” You whimpered.  
He ran his lips over the shell of your ear and grunted:  
_“Good girl.”_

  
Keeping down a moan at the name and the noise he made, you tried to calm yourself, but your attempt was foiled when your pants, followed by your underwear were yanked down, exposing your ass to the cool air of Kylo Ren’s quarters.  
“W-wait, sir! I-”  
_“Be quiet._ You look so hot like this, I can’t wait until your ass is red and raw,” He whispered into your ear, kneading your ass cheeks in his big hands. You whimpered when a slap hit your ass.  
_“Technician,”_ Kylo Ren urged.  
_“O-one.”_ You whimpered meekly.

  
The next one followed without hesitation.  
_“Two… oh! Thr-three… Four! Please, sir! Five!”_ You moaned out, the sound of his harsh slaps and your moans carrying across the room.  
“Do you like that, Technician? Do you want me to fuck you like the whore that you are?” He questioned harshly. Yelling out the only thing that would come to your hazy mind, you said:  
“Please, sir! I want it!”

  
In a split second, Kylo Ren spun you around so that you were straddling him. Flicking your eyes up on instinct, you were staring straight at his perfect face. Long black hair, a strong nose, deep brown eyes, and full lips; handsome was an understatement- you had never wanted someone as much as you did now. You let out a noise of pleasure as you drank up his features; your eyes were blown wide with shock, your pupils dilated from pure _want. Need._

  
You could tell this was going to be a long night.


	2. Woah, that moved pretty fast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being spanked by Kylo Ren, things get even more hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this, I appreciate it so much. I am sorry this chapter took a while to come out, I have been so busy with school and work- ugh. I really hope you like it, I have been working on it for a while. It is a little cringey, and my thirst really shines through, but I hope you enjoy it!  
Love you all xx

You stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, just looking at him. His perfect features. Your desire for the Commander had grown tenfold since he removed his mask, and to be honest, you were in a state of shock- thinking to yourself, _“how could anyone be this beautiful?”_  
Kylo Ren’s face was void of any emotion, but you caught the rosy-red colour that seeped into his cheeks after your thoughts went, yet again, uncontrolled. Despite the Commander’s steely disposition, he seemed a little shy- especially considering now his face was free of the mask, literally and figuratively- he had no way to hide his emotions.  
This seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.  
Heaving you up in his strong arms, his hands on your ass, he leaned in and ferociously kissed you; a teeth clashing, breathtaking sort of kiss. You could feel his tongue enter your mouth, and you groaned- the sound making him shudder.  
“Undress yourself.” Kylo commanded, his voice hoarse from your kiss.  
You stiffened at his order. You hadn’t been naked in front of anyone for quite sometime, since you were training to be a technician, in fact. Apprehension began to well up inside of you, and you could feel your hands start to shake. You hadn’t been working out recently because of your job, and you had gained a little weight. You hadn’t really cared at the time, but now- well, now you were worried that you were going to be displeasing to the Commander.  
“_Oh, _kriff_. What do I do? He is really hot, and I want to do this… But what if-”_  
Before a barrage of self-deprecating thoughts could erupt, like the incinerating, harmful thing that they were, Kylo Ren put a gloved hand under your chin, and turned your head to look at him.  
_“Y/N,”_ he said softly. How he knew your real name, you had no idea- but coming out of his thick, pink lips, in that rough, baritone voice, you felt a small fire kindle in your abdomen.  
“Today in the halls, I could feel you call me through the Force. I was drawn to you and when I saw you, I-um… I think you’re very attractive.”  
This was a side of the Commander you never thought you’d see- a side you didn’t even know would've existed, based on all the things you had heard about him, and kriff, you’d only just met him today. His soft admission of his feelings made your nerves fizzle little by little, replaced with a warm feeling of acceptance.  
Spurred on by Kylo’s soft encouragement, you unbuckled your belt, and slowly unzipped your uniform, removing it and throwing it off of the bed, followed by your trousers and shoes. Your now exposed skin prickled at the cool air, and you shivered.  
You looked up to see Kylo’s beautiful face hovering above yours- his pupils blown wide as he took in your bare form. He lifted a hand, and slowly ran the tips of his gloves down your neck, seemingly enthralled by your soft skin. He traced his touch over your clavicle, and gradually inched lower to your covered breasts.  
You let out a whimper as he grazed your nipple, and this seemed to embolden him further. He reached under you and undid the straps of your bra, ripping it off of you and throwing it on the floor.  
You jerked at his sudden movements, and lifted your arms to hide your breasts on instinct, gasping when his large hands encased your wrist.  
“Don’t hide. You look so sexy splayed out for me like this. You don’t want to be punished again, _do you?”_ He said quietly, confidently; it seemed that the shy side of Kylo Ren had all but disappeared.  
“N-no, sir.” You choked out.  
He swiftly pinned your wrists above your head; your hands absolutely dwarfed by the size of his, keeping them there with the Force. He moved back down towards your breasts, first kissing over your chest. His hand moved to your nipples, and he gave it an exploratory pinch, which made you gasp. He seemed pleased by this, and moved his mouth to the opposite nipple. His tongue circled around and around, making you whine. He finally swiped over it after relentless teasing, and your walls clenched around nothing.  
You were one hundred percent sure that your panties were soaked by now, and he had hardly lain a finger on you.  
“What do you want?” He questioned huskily.  
“I-uh… Sir, I want you to, um…”  
“Spit it out, _Technician._ What do you want?”  
What you really wanted was for him to take his skilled tongue down below, but you couldn’t tell him that. It was too embarrassing, and you could feel your face go even redder than it already was at the thought. But it was too late, he had already heard your desire, seen what you wanted to happen.  
Smirking, he whispered,  
“Is _this_ what you would like me to do to your sweet pussy, _Technician?”_  
His massive body hovering over yours, Kylo sank back down to your breasts, and drew a nipple sensually into his mouth. He noisily began sucking and licking it, humming and moaning around it, creating strong, pleasurable vibrations that sent tingles down your spine. He was giving a demonstration of what you knew was to come in a place between your legs. Your head lolled back onto the pillow as moans spilled out of your mouth.  
**_Look at me_**, a strong voice commanded inside your head, so you dared to look back down, and your gut clenched in carnal want at the sight.  
Your breasts were wet and shiny from his saliva, your nipples still being loved by his tongue. Kylo Ren met your gaze, and you whimpered as his teeth tugged on your nipple.  
He started moving his lips lower and lower, kissing down your abdomen, over your pubic bone, stopping right before your pussy.  
“Do you like what I’m doing to you, Technician? You’re all wet- it’s dripping down your legs. But, will it taste as _good_ as your tits?”  
Before you can even begin to think of an answer to Kylo’s question, he licked up all the slick that dripped down your leg, and his eyes rolled back into his head. In a sudden jolt of desperation, he ripped your panties in two, and immediately slurped at your dripping slit. You keen at the feeling of his tongue exploring your folds, where you wanted him to be all along, and Kylo wantonly moans out at the taste- sound making you arch your back. His mouth travels up to your clit, and sucks it into his mouth. You whine out in bliss, and bring your now freed hands to pull at his hair. He groans loudly when you tug at it, hard, and roughly grips your hips to hold you to the bed.  
He laps at your pussy like a man starved, and tears start to build up in your eyes at the pleasure.  
“Sir!” You shout. Through half-lidded eyes, and still eating your pussy, the Commander looked up at you.  
“Could you um- would it be alright if you…” Taking a deep breath, you squeaked out, “Could you please finger me, sir?”  
You had never felt so embarrassed in your entire life, even now, as you were stark naked, laying underneath the Commander.  
The said man looked infinitely pleased with your request, and held his gloved hands up to your mouth.  
“Bite.” He orders, and you obliged; the inky-black leather steadily being pulled back to show more of his pale, freckled skin.  
He resumed his previous activity, sucking even harder at your clit- the fire in your abdomen burning bright. You could feel a tightness beginning to form, and it felt like at any moment it could snap from his ministrations.  
A thick finger probed at the entrance of your pussy, and you screamed when it enters your pussy. It’s so thick; so much thicker than your fingers, and it feels so, so good.  
Encouraged by your positive reaction, the Commander adds another finger, filling you up, making you clench around him, to which he grunts in response.  
“Kriff, you’re so fucking tight. Your greedy hole is fucking swallowing up my fingers, Technician. Are you going to come? I can feel you getting tighter around me.” He coos.  
_“Ah! Y-yes, Commander! I-I’m so close, ah! Keep going!”_ You managed to moan out.  
The Commander sped up the pace of his fingers, scissoring in and out of you roughly- your pussy squelching loudly, weeping and dripping down your legs.  
He leant down again, and suckled at your clit, making you scream out. Your hands were ripping at his hair now, and your legs were shaking underneath him.  
“Uh, I’m so close! I need more- I need, oh!”  
Ren stuffed a third finger in into your wet heat, punching it in and out of your slick- sucking at your clit, finally making you fall over the edge. He was moaning alongside you as you came, his lips and chin covered in your arousal.  
Lolling your head back and panting hard, your heart began to calm down. You could see those brown orbs looking at you in your peripheral, and that deep voice rumbled out,  
“_Shit_, I almost came in my pants.”  
You release a huff of laughter at his words, and he grins.  
“Come here,” Kylo orders. You sat up and scooched over to where the large man was kneeling on the bed. He was still in his uniform, you realised, and you really wanted to see what was underneath; to explore the pale plains of his skin and behold his thick muscles without a barrier.  
You reached up and began to unzip the thick, padded material of his tunic, which caught him by surprise- the emotion plastered all over his face. You looked up at him from beneath your lashes, his massive form towering over you as you removed his clothing sensually; your touch lingering longer in some places, running your hands across his scarred skin.  
Removing his pants, your gaze was instantly drawn to the massive tent in his underwear, and your mouth drooled at the wet spot that was at the front. Images on you on your knees with his long, thick cock down your throat flashed across your mind, and Kylo stiffened- his cock bobbing as he saw your hunger for him.  
Looking down at your small form bent over in front of his still-covered cock, he asked you, “Will you be a good girl and please your Commander?”  
Leaning down to whisper in your ear, he said, “Do you want to choke on my cock, hmm? Feel it hitting the back of your throat as I _pound_ your little mouth, Technician?”  
Nodding eagerly, you pathetically whimpered, “Yes, sir! I want you to fuck my mouth!”  
“Good.” He smirked.  
He eagerly ripped his underwear off, and in a second your were face to face with his massive dick. You gulped from the nervousness that swept through you; he was so hot and hard. The head of his cock was swollen and leaking- his precum dripping down his length. You licked your lips at the sight, and bent down to take him in your mouth.  
Your confidence seemed to catch him off guard again, because as soon as he felt the wet heat of your mouth, he bucked his hips forward, causing his cock to hit the back of your throat. He grunted loudly, and gripped your hair tightly.  
“Oh, fuck.” He moaned as he slowly started to drive his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of your mouth. You swallowed around him, making him bottom out and yelp.  
“Oh, you fucking like that? You like my dick filling your- ah!- mouth? Oh, shit, fuck! That feels so good.” He urgently fucked your mouth; his balls hitting your chin with every thrust of his hips. You placed your hands on his meaty thighs, looking up at him and swallowing again, making him groan,  
“Oh, kriff. I’m gonna come if you keep doing that. You’re such a good girl- taking my cock like this.”  
The thought of his come sliding down your throat had you keening for him, and even though you had just experienced a thigh-quivering orgasm, your arousal was dripping down the back of your legs onto the bed. You studied the Commander’s face as his cock pounded your face; his raven hair was stuck to his forehead, wet with sweat, his gorgeous face was red from exertion and his irises were wholly black- glazed with lust. The sight made you drool, your hot saliva slicking up his dick even more.  
Kylo grabbed your head and pulled you off his dick.  
“W-what?” You questioned.  
“Don’t worry, Technician,” He said. He leaned down to lick the shell of your ear, and you shivered.  
“I just wanna come in your tiny pussy.” He whispered sweetly. You took in a shuddering breath at his words, so ready to feel his massive cock inside of you.  
“Get on your back.” Kylo ordered you.  
Holding your hands up, you said to him, “Wait, sir. Is it alright if I, um, if I can ride you…?”  
The Commander audibly gulped, and nodded his head.  
He lied down on his back, the crisp white sheets beneath him. You moved to straddle his waist, and felt his cock underneath you- already thinking about how good the stretch would be.  
An idea formed in your head and you decided to tease him a bit- wanting to draw out his need. You began grinding your bare, drenched pussy against his rock hard cock; your juices slipping down the sides of him, making such wet, slick sounds. You grabbed onto his pecs and went in hard, rocking your hips back and forth, running the lips of your pussy over his head, feeling the precum beading there. Kylo grabbed onto your arms, and threw his head back.  
“Please, please! I fucking just need to be inside of you, don’t fucking tease me, Technician.”  
Grinning, you grabbed his soaked cock and sunk down slowly. You could feel your walls stretching and burning at his breadth; he was so long he was so close to hitting your cervix.  
You couldn’t wait to feel him pounding you, so you immediately started bouncing up and down on him.  
“Oh, Commander! You’re so big- uh!” You started screaming.  
Goaded on by your praise, the Commander lifted his hips up to meet your thrusts, which had him somehow sinking even deeper- finding that special spot buried far inside of you. Your spine straightened at the sensation, and your nails dug into his sun-starved skin; drawing blood and leaving behind red welts on his chest. The combination of your cute sounds and way you were grabbing onto him had Kylo driving himself deeper and faster into you, aiming at your g-spot with every thrust, wanting to give you the best orgasm you had ever had.  
_“Sir! I’m so close, sir! Hard-harder!”_ You sinfully requested.  
“Where do yo-you want me to come, Tech-uh-technician?”  
“Inside, please come inside!”  
With a few more deep, thigh-bruising thrusts, you could feel him twitching inside of you- knocking your spot and releasing his cum in long, hot spurts. The feeling had you orgasming yourself; shuddering and panting hard.  
The only sound in the room was your heavy breathing, with a heavy silence settling over you. What the hell did you do now? You had just fucked your Commander into oblivion, that was for sure against the rules. Guilt started to ease its way into your stomach, settling like a rock in a pond.  
You rolled off the top of him, thinking he would want you gone within the minute, when a quiet, vulnerable voice asked,  
“Where are you going?”  
You turned around to see those beautiful eyes trained on you- a sort of kicked-puppy like expression forming on his face.  
“Oh, I was just… Um- I thought you wouldn’t want me to stay.” You said, slightly dwindling off towards the end of your remorseful admission.  
“Well, I do. I want to get to know you better… Would it be alright if you came back tomorrow night? Maybe we could have dinner, or something...”  
Smiling, You agreed,  
“Of course, sir.”


End file.
